robotandmonsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Doctor? No!
Doctor? No! is the twenty-first episode of Season 1 of Robot and Monster. It debuted on Saturday, August 25, 2012. Plot After Robot gets bitten by Marf, Monster urges him to see a doctor, as there is a possibility Robot may have received Robies ''(a parody of rabies). But due to his stubborness and childhood trauma, Robot refuses, his initial fear of doctors far too much for him to conquer. However, as symptoms worsen, Robot must decide whether to confront his childhood fear or suffer the final phase of his disease. Characters *Robot *Monster *Marf *Ogo *J.D. *Master Grabmirist *Nessie *Hal Worth-a-Ton *Perry Trivia *''Robies ''is a portmanteau of ''Robot ''and ''Rabies. *It is revealed that Robot is not afraid of doctors but of lollipops. *This episodes marks the return of the old woman from How to Train Your Marf with her pet Narf, along with two other Marf look-alikes. *During the scene where Ogo pretends to be a doctor to assist Robot in conquering his fear, he refers to him as Clem Boykins. 'Clem' is a boys' name that originates from the Latin term 'Clement', meaning 'mild, gentle, merciful'. *We finally get a glimpse of Robot as a child during the flashbacks in this episode. *Robot does not invent anything in this episode. *During the scene where Robot goes to Hal Worth-A-Ton in desperate need of a cure for his Robies, after Robot tastes his medicine and claims he now has hot flashes (breathing out fire in the process), it references an actual symptom of the disease Rabies, which is inflammation. *J.D. mentions that her grandmother once had Robies. This may indicate that she might have Mechanicals in her family, or Robies is an ambiguous disease, dangerous to both Mechanicals and Organics. *During Phase 4 of Robies, Robot endures some mime-like symptoms, including: **Being trapped in a box **Climbing down an invisible staircase **Wearing a French beret, and **Becoming mute *'Goof: '''If you pause on the right time when Monster opens the door leading to the waiting room, you can see his body is incomplete. *The title of this episode comes from the novel ''Dr. No. Quotes Monster: Marf wouldn't have Robies. He's clean and healthy. (both he and Robot turn to witness Marf eating out a garbage) Monster: On second thought, maybe we should have a doctor check you out and see if you have Robies. Robot: (eyes widen) Why don't we have a doctor check you out for Robies? Monster: Because I don't have Robies. Robot: Well, neither do I''. '''Monster': (pauses for a moment) Well played, Robot. Well played... Monster: (reading pamphlet, gasps) In Phase 4, you slowly turn into a...a...a...(bawling) It's too horrible! I just can't say it! Robot:'' (grabs pamphlet from him and reads)'' You turn into a MIME?! (people around them scream in horror) (Robot rolls into the kitchen) Monster: Robot, you look awfully tired. You know, fatigue is another sign of Robies. Robot: It's also a sign of being kept up all night while someone's examining you for signs of Robies. Monster: Oh! (cheerfully) That was me! Robot:'' (annoyed)'' I know... Monster: Nobody should be a mime, Robot! NOBODY! We're going to the doctor! Robot: No! I don't trust doctors! Monster: I thought you believed in science. Robot: Not medical science! Gallery Screen shot 2012-08-26 at 11.44.40 AM.png Screen shot 2012-08-26 at 11.45.03 AM.png Screen shot 2012-08-26 at 11.45.19 AM.png Screen shot 2012-08-26 at 11.44.49 AM.png Screen shot 2012-08-26 at 11.44.20 AM.png Screen shot 2012-08-26 at 11.45.43 AM.png Screen shot 2012-08-25 at 10.35.24 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-26 at 11.44.04 AM.png Screen shot 2012-08-26 at 11.43.40 AM.png Screen shot 2012-08-26 at 11.43.22 AM.png Screen shot 2012-08-26 at 11.46.03 AM.png Screen shot 2012-08-26 at 11.46.20 AM.png Screen shot 2012-08-25 at 10.35.53 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-25 at 10.36.11 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-26 at 11.46.39 AM.png Screen shot 2012-08-25 at 10.36.46 PM.png mime.png Screen shot 2012-08-25 at 10.37.16 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-25 at 10.37.45 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-25 at 10.38.03 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-26 at 11.39.26 AM.png Screen shot 2012-08-25 at 10.38.30 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-26 at 11.39.54 AM.png Screen shot 2012-08-26 at 11.40.10 AM.png Screen shot 2012-08-26 at 11.40.22 AM.png Screen shot 2012-08-25 at 10.38.55 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-25 at 10.39.24 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-26 at 11.38.47 AM.png Screen shot 2012-08-26 at 11.40.44 AM.png Screen shot 2012-08-26 at 11.41.15 AM.png Screen shot 2012-08-26 at 11.41.49 AM.png Screen shot 2012-08-26 at 11.42.15 AM.png Screen shot 2012-08-26 at 11.42.26 AM.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Robot and Monster Category:Episodes focusing on Robot